


Lost at Sea

by AbandonedSpot



Series: Random NSFW Short Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Blow Jobs, Dark, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Horror, Monsters, Please Read Warnings in Authors Notes Before Reading!, dark themes, fem!shiro - Freeform, female Shiro, mermaid shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedSpot/pseuds/AbandonedSpot
Summary: There were rules whenever you go to a beach.Always wear sunscreen.Always wait thirty minutes after you eat before going into the water.And... never swim alone.You think going into your last year of college you remembner this?





	Lost at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to figure out horror again and decided to make this one-shot to get some ideas. 
> 
> Anyway, here is some information on the story if you don't like reading this! ALSO, THIS WARNING WILL HAVE SPOILERS! BUT IT PREVENTS ANYONE NOT WANTING TO SEE ANYTHING. 
> 
> Lance go on vacation with the family before he goes back to his last year of college. 
> 
> Female Shiro is a siren who enchants Lance. 
> 
> Lance gets a blowjob from female Shiro. Which is consensual. 
> 
> Siren Shiro decided to take Lance forever. Which is not consensual. And not take as in sex, but take as in she captures him to turn him into a mer creature like herself. 
> 
> This is a dark theme so there isn't a happy ending really. For Shiro probably, but not really for Lance. Lance turns into a mer creature by Shiro at the end and completely forgets his family. 
> 
> Again if you don't like any of this DO NOT READ IT. 
> 
> You have been warned. I gave plenty of warning. So basically you have been warned again. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short prompt I made. I'm trying to do one-shots right now to get back into the groove of writing.

“Hey Mom, are you fine with the little ones for a bit?”

“Yes, yes! Go, Lance! You’re an adult and this is a beautiful island! Enjoy it!”

“Thanks.” Lance grinned, looking at his mother who waved him off as she wrangles in his youngest siblings. A few feet away he could see his father laughing as he picked up his eldest brother to throw him into the water. While his elder sisters lounged on the chairs to bask in the warmth of the sun.

It was peaceful and today the skies only had a few fluffy white clouds floating in the ocean above. A light breeze embraced everything around them in a cool wind and Lance couldn’t help breathe in deep the salty air that the ocean gave.

‘Vacations are the best.’ Lance mused, walking away from his family to have some fun. It was his treat before he goes into his last year of college. After that Lance would be out in the world and be figuring out the weird map called life.

‘So gotta have the fun now.’ Lance grinned, looking at the many bodies that littered the beach. Some were playing in the water and others were lounging under beach umbrellas.

A few women and men gave Lance a wink making him grin back at them with a flirty look. But, for now, Lance wasn’t really interested in hooking up. He wanted to explore the beautiful beach and take a dip in the crystal clear waters that almost seemed to beckon him.

Honestly, Lance almost felt like he was in a trance as he continued his steps. His eyes glazing over a bit as he continued to walk farther and farther away from where the people are. When Lance finally pulled out of it he was completely alone on the south end of the beach.

“Whoa...” Lance whispered, staring at the beautiful flowers and trees before looking into the water at the beautiful coral reefs that were just under the water’s surface.

With a grin, Lance bolted towards the water laughing and yelping at the cold rush he got when his body slammed into the massive body of liquid. His body gliding along the waves until he was swimming right above the beautiful colors below.

Taking a deep breathe Lance submerged and swam down to take a closer look at everything. Making sure to keep track on how far the surface of the water as he swam his way down.

Lance was awed by the majestic reef. Fish of all kind swam around him without fear and Lance was able to get an up close and personal observation on species he only seen in either documentary or behind a glass wall.

Even the sharks that Lance gushed over weren’t disturbed by his intrusion and continued to rest until the night came. Lance grinned when he studied a resting sting ray when suddenly he felt cold.

It wasn’t the water that gave him the gripping feeling.

No.

This cold feeling could only be described in one word.

**Fear.**

In his panic, Lance started swimming his way up to the surface gasping for air as he wildly looked around the area. At times submerging in order to see if anything was hiding under the cover of the water.

But, nothing looked disturbed.

Nothing seemed to be hiding.

And yet, Lance felt as though he was being carefully watched.

It was then that he noticed that the once clear skies above him were becoming a little more clouded and the winds a little harsher. It made Lance frantic as he swam for land. Knowing that a storm was coming soon and wanting to get back to his family.

He didn’t realize how far he swam out and cursed himself as he continued to make his journey. Already hearing his mother’s voice in his head scolding him for going so far out without someone watching him. It helped calm him as he imagined his mother’s angered expression and his siblings snickering faces.

But, the calm did not last.

“SHIT!” Lance shouted, pushing away when he saw massive dark shape swimming in front of him. Blocking his way towards Lance and slowly making its way towards him.

Too scared to look under the water to see what it was Lance wildly looked around the area for a means of escape. A short distance away Lance could make out the small rock formation that would at least get him out of the water.

So with determination and fear gripping his mind, he raced for the rock formation. Trying to not think of the massive figure that was swimming right behind him. He just pushed himself until he felt his hands cut on the rocks and his blood dripping into the water.

He couldn’t help breathe a sigh of relief when his entire body was out of the water and onto the small rock formation. Looking back Lance no longer saw the dark figure and the skies above stated growing even darker.

“HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!” Lance called, hoping someone would hear his cries as waves crashed onto the rocks.

Lance hoped his family would hear his cries and yet no matter how much he shouted no one seemed to come. He guessed it was because of the storm that was turning as the winds became sharper and the waves started pounding things harder.

It was growing dark even though it was early afternoon.

It was getting so dark that Lance could no longer see what is under the surface of the water.

He can’t tell if the thing has left him alone.

“Maybe a bull shark? No, it was too big for that.” Lance whispered, shivering as his body cooled from the wind and the temperature drop.

“… Great White?” Lance whispered but again dismissed the thought.

For the shadow was much bigger than a Great White.

‘My only chance is to wait for a bit and try to swim my way back.’ Lance decided, shivering as he huddled close to the rocks in hopes of getting some warmth from them. It helped a little for the rocks absorbed much of the sunlight when it was still bright.

But, as minutes or maybe hours went by. The rocks grew cold and the wind grew stronger making waves smash their way onto the rocks. Lance knew he wouldn’t make it much longer and that he needed to get onto the beach.

“The shore is so far….” Lance stuttered, looking at the beach as the waves crashed onto the sandbanks.

In his haste to get away from the shadow, Lance had swum out even farther away from the beach. His options were dwindling as he could feel his body becoming exhausted from being out in the elements for too long.

“Do you need help?”

“… who?” Lance whispered, looking up to see in his shock a woman in the water.

A very beautiful woman.

A very beautiful and very NAKED woman.

“OH SWEET QUIZNAK I’M SORRY!” Lance howled, closing his eyes and covering his face in order to not gaze upon the woman any longer. But, he heard a playful chuckle from the other allowing him to peak out from spot.

The woman… she was beautiful. Lance knew he was repeating words and yet he couldn’t help say those as he continued to study the other.

The woman was tall and seemed to be maybe even taller than himself. Lance couldn’t tell much due to only seeing her top part and yet the small amount of shadow underneath showed she might be taller than him.

NOT THAT HE WAS LOOKING HARD!

His mom taught him better.

And yet, the woman had an almost enchanting beauty to herself. Her skin was pale and yet seemed to glow even without sunlight. Her hair was short raven black and yet her bangs were as white as snow. Her eyes seemed to glow an almost silver color and there was a scar spreading right across her face.

Actually, she had multiple scars.

“HOLY CROW! Are you okay?!” Lance asked, concerned as he looked at the many scars that littered her body.

The woman smiled softly as she looked at her body and placed her hand on her large breasts with a soft sigh. “Don’t worry about it… I just had… bad run-ins with fishing boats.” She explained, making Lance gape.

“If someone did that to you it’s illegal! Do you need help going to the police?” Lance asked, before shaking himself as he covered his eyes again.

“Also why are you naked?!” Lance screeched, making the woman chuckle again.

“Did you not realize you went to the nudist part of the beach?”

“… NUDIST WHAT?!” Lance cried, before freezing.

He did remember his elder brother saying something about a nudist beach nearby. As soon as he said that though his mother smacked him and told everyone they weren’t allowed to go. Much to the heartbroken moans of his elder siblings.

“Oh yeah… I guess…. But you need to get out of the water! There something big in there and it might be dangerous!” Lance explained, making the woman tilted her head in such an adorable way that Lance had to hold himself.

“Don’t worry the only dangerous thing in the water is me.” She winked, making Lance blush because of sweet cheese and crackers.

‘I think a beautiful naked lady is hitting on me.’ Lance blushed, looking down while his face turned a bright red.

“What’s your name?” the woman asked, making Lance laugh.

“Sorry, I’m usually better at this. My name’s Lance and can I just say that you’ve really swept me away?” Lance grinned, wiggling his brow and shooting her some finger guns. The woman stared at Lance for a bit before a wide smile was placed on her face and she let out a pleasantly loud laugh.

“How lovely… Lance…” She whispered as if wanting to taste the name.

Which did much to Lance’s lower regions.

“Oh did you need help with that?”

“…. say what with what now?” Lance squeaked, making the woman chuckle as she swam just a little closer to Lance. When her hands touched his bare legs he couldn’t help melt in the warmth of her hands.

“You can call me Shiro…. Would you like help with this?” She spoke, gentle and calm.

Slowly teasing the cock that was tenting in his wet swim shorts. Lance stared into those beautiful silver eyes and he nodded his head in embarrassment. After that Lance felt like he was on cloud nine and not even the storm around them affected his ability to ripe off swim shorts in order for Shiro to have easier access.

“Aw, cute.” Shiro teased, making Lance close his eyes a bit as he felt that tongue dance around the head. Dipping into his slit every so often before licking down to the base of his balls. One curious hand cupping his sack and feeling it around while the other head moved up towards his chest.

Lance shivered and shook as he looked into the almost coy face of the woman. Jumping a bit when she pinched one of his sensitive nipples as she nibbled at the base of his cock. Lance didn’t even comment on the state of one of the woman’s arms.

Completely covered in scars and yet it wasn’t ugly.

No, it was far from that.

“You’re so beautiful.” Lance blurted, his head getting dizzy as Shiro licked her way back up to the tip. This seemed to stop Shiro a bit as she thoughtfully licked and sucked on Lance’s head.

“Even with my scars?” She asked, making Lance nod as he grabbed hold of the scarred up arm and pressed his cheek into her awaiting hand. Shiro looked at Lance in shock and a small blush formed on her cheeks at the actions the other did.

Without another word, she swallowed his cock making Lance scream as warmth surrounded his dick. She could feel himself inside Shiro’s throat as the woman bobbed her head up and down. Her tongue laying flat so that it licked up and down his shaft.

It felt amazing to Lance and he slowly drowned in the pleasure he was feeling. He couldn’t help thrusting his hip into Shiro’s mouth. He proceeded to fuck into the woman’s mouth as she continued to suck him off and massage at the base. His legs twitched as they wrapped around the other’s shoulders as he tried to reach for his release.

His hands gripped the rocks and soon he felt the hot flash of release. Shiro hummed from her position as her mouth and throat were filled with Lance’s cum. Her hum was of delight as she slowly pulled back in order to swallow his thick load.

Lance was embarrassed to say he was exhausted from the experience. His form crumbling from where he sat on the rocks. His mind grew an alarming fuzzy rate and yet Lance couldn’t seem to voice his worries all too well.

“You… are very lovely… and very precious….” Shiro whispered, moving herself up in order to climb onto Lance. Her warm body blanketing the other as she cupped Lance’s face with both of her hands. Lance stared at Shiro’s eyes and wondered for a moment on why they were glowing.

But, the thoughts were dismissed as a pair of warm lips were placed on his own and a hot tongue demanded entrance inside his mouth. Lance obediently opened his mouth and allowed the other’s tongue to swirl around and taste his own.

He could taste the bitter flavor of his own cum from her mouth.

Around them, a massive long black body moves around the rock formation and Shiro pulled back with a smile as she looked down at Lance. It was a look that Lance couldn’t help…

… but he afraid of.

“Human love to destroy things… beautiful things… precious things… they take things… many things… so I should take things.” She whispered, her teeth suddenly looking sharper as she looked down at Lance.

“… Wha…. t.. are you…?” Lance whispered, staring at the other in fear.

“Oh Lance, don’t worry.” She cooed, as she slowly started dragging them back into the water.

“You’ll be safe with me.”

* * *

 

“The long two-year search for Lance has finally ended by the mother’s and the father’s decision. It has now been declared that Lance’s death was being lost at sea.”

“… Reports in! Mysterious storm appearing around the ocean destroying fishing boats….”

“Today another family mourns the loss of a loved one. The fishing boat…..”

“Government now declares these waters forbidden on the account of the sudden storms that appe-...”

“IT’S A MONSTER! A MONSTER!”

* * *

Lance?”

“Yes?” Lance whined, looking up from where he laid in the sandy cave. Purring at the feeling of another body slipping on his own.

“They finally stopped looking for you,” Shiro whispered, nuzzling the other’s neck while two tails intertwined each other.

“Who?” Lance asked, confused as he turned a bit to give a few kisses on the other’s cheek. His fins wiggling in joy when Shiro returned the kisses back.

“… nothing… I love you.” Shiro grinned, her eyes glowing as she held Lance close.

“Now and forever.”


End file.
